Save My Kingdom
by StellanBloom
Summary: Stella and Bloom are faced with a terrible situation. Their kingdom was left unprotected and it's up to them to save the kingdom and its people.
1. Mall Madness

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, please gather around! Tonight is the opening gathering of the annual masquerade ball! As you know, my wife, Mariam, and my daughters, Stella and Bloom and I have planned this wonderful ceremony for the love of our kingdom and its people. Please enjoy yourself! Eat, dance, sing!" the king, Radius exclaimed as the guests clapped and cheered.

Back outside near the doorway, Stella and Bloom greeted the guests whose faces were covered by a mask.

"Boy I wish I knew who were under these masks! There could have been a hot guy or something," Stella said tiredly to Bloom as they welcomed more visitors.

Bloom smiled, "Oh Stella! Come on! Let's go take a bite. Maybe by the time we're done eating, somebody will ask us to dance!"

Stella grinned, "Fine with me! Let's go!"

The two skipped to the long row of tables full of food and sat down. Bloom and Stella munched on the delicious delicacy and waited for people to ask them to dance. Unfortunately nobody seemed to notice them.

"What's wrong with people these days? I mean, nobody seems to have any guts around here. How hard is it to ask someone out to dance?" Stella cried as steam raged out of her ears.

"Calm down Stel. It's only a dance. And besides, they probably don't want to ask anyone cause their afraid of whom they're asking. I mean, our masks are covering the beauty within us," Bloom explained, trying to calm Stella down.

Suddenly two tall people in green and blue masks stepped toward them. Their long suit and cape matched each other's almost like a uniform.

"Umm, excuse me," the one with the green mask said hesitantly to Bloom and Stella.

Stella poked Bloom with her elbow, "Yes. Can I help you?"

The person in the blue mask spoke, "Umm, where's the men's bathroom?"

Stella and Bloom gave each other a look and mumbled, "Down the aisle to the right."

The two people thanked the girls and hurried to the restroom. Stella crossed her arms and glared.

"Oh man. I thought someone just got the guts to ask us. But no! They just wanted to go to the bathroom!" she said angrily.

Bloom agreed, "I know! Sheesh! People these days! Have no manners!"

Soon the night was almost over and the girls were sent to go upstairs to the room. The party, which was held in their own home in their castle, was almost over and guests were starting to leave.

"Go to sleep girls," the two girls' mother, Mariam said to them as they rushed up the stairs, "Your father and I will help clean up the place. Now go get your beauty rest."

Stella and Bloom went to their rooms and changed into their pajamas.

"Man, this dress was worthless! I mean, nobody even asked us to dance this whole night! I guess we spent thousands of dollars for nothing," Stella said as she hung the peach colored dress she wore to the party, "And this mask is so pretty! Too bad nobody could see my lovely face under it!" Stella shouted as she threw the mask into her closet, which was already full.

Bloom concurred, "I know! I'm returning this dress pronto tomorrow morning!"

"Alright Bloom! Then I'll go with you! Tomorrow morning we'll go to town and return this baby and buy some more things!"

The two giggled and hurried off to bed.

**The Next Morning**

"My, my! What a pleasant party it was yesterday, very good indeed!" Radius's friend, Abu exclaimed, "Who would have thought that my own friend, Radius could plan such a wonderful ceremony?"

Radius chuckle, "My fine fellow friend, you always say the funniest things! Of course this party would be a success!"

Radius crunched on his egg and toast as Abu glared secretly.

"So exactly when will you be planning your next vacation? I mean, you and Mariam look so tired and weary, taking care of children and trying to control the kingdom. It's pretty hard work don't you agree?" Abu said.

Radius nodded, "Yes, it is a very difficult work. That's why Mariam and I are arranging to go to the Bahamas down in the realm of Earth. It would be so disappointing for the girls when they find out they're not going."

Abu smiled, "Perhaps I can look after your children while you're gone. And besides, your children are little darling angels! They love me like I'm their second father!"

Just then Stella and Bloom came down the stairs and sat down at the breakfast table with the two men, "Good morning Father, good morning Abu."

"Good morning girls. Have you two gotten your beauty rest?" Radius said as Abu rolled his eyes when no one was looking.

Stella bobbed her head, "Yes Father. And by the way, Bloom and I are heading downtown to return our dresses and go shopping, if that's okay with you?"

"Anything is okay for my daughters!"

Abu cut in, "Oh say! Did your father tell you of his big news? He and Mariam are going to Earth to vacation for a while! So I decided to watch you two while your parents go on their little trip for two weeks! Isn't that great children?"

Bloom replied, "Umm, first of all, we don't need to be watched cause we're old enough to take care of ourselves. And secondly, we aren't children! And thirdly, Dad, why aren't you taking us with you?"

"Oh Honey! You know your mother and I have spent a lot of time busy and all that so we decided to go on a small cruise to the Bahamas. We need to have some fun in our lives too!"

Stella and Bloom agreed, "I guess. But promise us you'll bring us something when you come back."

Radius promised as the three giggled. Abu pretended to vomit.

When breakfast was over, Radius and Mariam who was still upstairs washing a stain off of her dress, packed their things, and headed downstairs to say goodbye. They hugged their children and kissed goodbye.

Abu was standing near the doorway as Stella and Bloom waved back to their parents, "So my little angels? What would you like to do today?"

Stella and Bloom looked at each other, "Didn't we tell you? We're heading downtown to go shopping.

"Oh right, right! Of course! Then run along my dears and don't be late! I got something extra fun planned to do with you two!"

The girls rolled their eyes as they hurried upstairs to get ready. Abu on the other hand went to his room in the castle he was given to sleep in while Radius and Mariam were out.

"Ugh those stupid little girls! They're so spoiled and have no respect for their own babysitter! I can't wait to take over the kingdom!" Abu said to himself in his room, "But I got to figure out a way to do that."

When Stella and Bloom came downstairs ready to go shopping, Abu greeted them farewell as the two ran outside, "Hurry back!"

**SHOPPING!!!**

"We're almost there! Just a few more blocks," Stella said breathing hard as she continued running.

The two girls ran down the streets wearing thick black cloaks.

"I hope no one notices it's us. I mean, imagine how many people would be swarming around us if they did. It would be so crowded and noisy," Bloom envisioned as they reached the downtown stores.

Stella nodded, "I know! Well, at least they treat as like a celebrity! Besides, those paparazzi can really get a good shot of me when it comes to taking pictures! Remember that last time we ended up on the front cover of The New York Times?"

The two girls laughed as they entered the store. Stella quickly took out the dresses and masks and returned them. When they finished, the two went to a couple of other stores and bought huge massive bags of clothes and shoes.

Bloom said trying to manage her bags, "Hey Stel. Wanna stop and rest for a while? We bought a lot of clothes! And I'm getting pretty hungry too. Let's stop at that pizzeria."

Stella agreed, "Alright, but remember. I woman can never be tired of shopping. After this we're shopping again!"

Bloom moaned jokingly and relaxed as they sat down at a table. They ordered their pizzas and ate, watching people moving about through the streets of downtown.

"I wish we went to the Bahamas with Mom and Dad," Stella began, "There might have been cute boys there!"

Bloom chuckled as the two girls finished their lunches. Suddenly, a mob of armed guards came running towards them.

Bloom, wide eyed grabbed her things and screamed, "RUN!!!"

Stella and Bloom darted quickly just before the men seized them.

"Who are they?" Stella shouted to Bloom as they persisted on running.

"I don't know but I have a weird feeling about this." 

The two girls ran for their lives until two boys riding on leva bikes came riding and yelling, "Get in! We'll help you!"

Stella and Bloom nodded as they jumped onto the boy's bikes. Soon they were high up in the air until the guards couldn't see them. A few minutes later they were back down near the ground again.

Bloom took a deep breath, "Thank you guys so much for saving us. We really appreciate your help. By the way, who are you two?"

The two guys lifted up their helmets.

"I'm Sky," the guy who Bloom was holding onto said.

"And I'm Brandon," the other one Stella was grabbing onto said.

Stella smiled and said sweetly, "Thank you Brandon! It was so nice of you to save me from those guards."

"Hey no problem! We saw you two were in danger so we thought you guys needed a little help." Brandon replied.

"And you thought right," Stella said as she held Brandon tightly.

"You two looked awfully familiar," Bloom said, "Where are you guys from again?"

"I'm from the realm of Starla," Brandon began, "And Sky is from Eraklion. You two girls look familiar to me too. Have we met before?"

Sky snapped his fingers, "I remember you two! We went to your kingdom and attended that masquerade ball."

Stella glared, "Oh I remember you! You guys just asked us where the stupid bathroom was?"

Brandon sniggered, "You're right we did. Well it's not my fault Sky drank too much punch."

Sky responded, "Hey! At least I'm not the one who dropped chocolate cake onto one of the queen's dresses!"

"That was you?" Bloom cried, "Mom had a tough time cleaning it out!"

Brandon smiled, "Whoops."

"Anyway, so where do you girls go to school?" Sky asked.

Stella answered, "Well, we're going to start going back to that Alfea school or something. What about you two hot…I mean guys?"

Brandon laughed, "What a coincidence! We go to Red Fountain! Guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other!"

Stella winked, "I hope we do."

Soon they landed back home to where Stella and Bloom lived.

"Thank you again guys! Hope we see each other at school!" Bloom said gazing into Sky's eyes as he stared into hers.

"Bye bye Brandon!" Stella said adorably as Brandon waved goodbye back.

When the girls entered the door of their castle, Abu was right there to greet them.

"I see you two made new friends," he exclaimed as he helped take the cloaks off of Stella and Bloom.

"Yeah, and they're really nice," Bloom said as she dropped her bajillion bags of clothes along with Stella's.

"I heard about that terrible accidents that ensued when you guys were eating. Are you guys okay? Are you hurt?" Abu said.

Stella grinned, "Chill Bu. And how do you know about what happened?"

Abu started sweating, "Well, umm, you know, those, those paparazzi can travel news as quick as lightning!"

Stella rolled her eyes, "Okay, whatever! I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Me too," Bloom said, "Good thing we have over hundred bathrooms at our house!"

"I get the pink bathroom!" Stella cried as she pressed the button to their elevator.

"Not if I get there first!" Bloom said as she started up the escalator.

Abu gave a slight smirk, "Be careful girls!"

When the girls went upstairs, Abu went back to his room. He slammed his door shut and fell onto his bed.

"Darn it! If only those dweeby Brandon and Sky weren't there! I would have been the new king by now!" Abu muttered to himself.

He started walking up and down his room, thinking of another plan. When the girls finished their baths and came downstairs, Abu stopped and hurried to the living room trying to act normal.

Stella giggled, "What were you doing? You look like you've seen a ghost or something. Are you hiding something?"

Abu murmured, "Nothing you would know."

Bloom and Stella gave each other a look and went to the kitchen to grab a bite of fruit. Soon they were having a small seed fight and started throwing watermelon seeds at each other.

Abu watched them as he thought to himself, _Oh I just can't wait to be king! _(He was singing the song from Lion King too!) LOL

Author's Note: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review our other stories and this one too if you already didn't do so!


	2. New Friendships and New Enemies

"Girls, hurry up or else you're going to be late for your first day at Alfea." Abu yelled from down the stairs. It was the girls first day at their new school and they still weren't ready.

"How does this look, Bloom?" Stella shrieked as she slowly modeled short shorts and a light pink halter top with matching open toe heels.

"Three words girl just three words… FAB-U-LOUS!!" Bloom replied while showing off her black mini skirt with her blazing blue spaghetti strap tank top with matching blue pumps.

"Well you look awesome too darling!" Stella said while they both started to giggle. There was soon a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Bloom asked in her normal sweet toned voice.

"It's me uncle Abu."

"Oh well come in Bu" Stella said using Abu's nickname that she and bloom had created. They had known Abu every since they could remember and as little bablie they couldn't pronounce Abu so they just called him Bu, which just seemed to stick throughout the years.

"Wow, you girls look absolutely stunning," Abu said as he looked at the two princesses standing in front of him.

"Tell us something we don't know." Stella said with her usual gleaming sunshine smile.

"Well what did you want, Uncle Bu?" Bloom asked.

"I have just come to tell you two that your private jet is ready and that you may board the plane. Your suitcases and things have already been teleported to your destination." Abu said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Well thanks! We'll be right there," Bloom said grabbing two coach bags and handing one to Stella.

"Wait where are we going again?" Stella asked with a confused look on her face. She was having one of her Blonde moments, but she was smart, but she just had some blonde moments at times.

"Alfea sweetheart! Bloom do me a favor and look after your little sister and help her through these so called 'Blonde Moments,' okay!" Abu said with a laugh.

"Of course Bu." Bloom giggled.

"Ha-ha very funny," Stella said with a smile on her face.

"You should really go now girls. Goodbye and take care" Abu said giving each girl a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Bu!!" both princesses chorused together as they boarded the plane.

**At Alfea…**

"Welcome Back students of Alfea. And for the freshman's who do not know me I am the headmistress of Alfea and my name is Ms. Faragonda. This year we will be learning many things from spells to potions and from self defense to offensive attacks. The freshman's this year your goal is to pass with shining colors, sophomores you will need to earn your charminx, Juniors your goal is to earn your full fletched fairy forms which is your enchantix which will make you even more powerful. And the goal of the seniors is to pass this year and to graduate. Now I will end this speech with telling you that tonight there will be a Welcome back dance at red fountain, so get dressed because we are going to get there early so you can get acquainted with the red fountain heroes." Ms Faragonda said with a smiling expression as all the girls cheered.

"But behave yourselves because I will be watching." Ms. Griselda said with a grin on her face. She was the queen of discipline.

"Come on Bloom this calls for shopping," Stella shrieked while taking her credit cards out. Then they both started to run but bumped into two sophomores.

"Hey watch it little freshies. You stupid red head you messed up my bag." One of the sophomores said.

"Hey watch your mouth when you're talking to my sister. Its not like that so called Louis Vuitonn bag is real anyway, you little ugly sweater and baggy pant wearing loser with last year shoes." Stella said in both the black head girl's faces.

"And how would you know all that you little freshman suck up. You shouldn't mess with us Blondie because we are the most powerful fairies in Alfea and we could kick your asses. And we're the most popular and hottest girls the world has ever seen." One of them said.

"ha-ha- ha … do you even own a mirror?" Bloom laughed along with Stella.

" Very funny! So stay out of our ways freshman's because we are Shannon and Aubrey the most powerful and hottest girls and fairies in the world." Aubrey said. Both the girls had long black hair and Shannon had gray eyes while Aubrey had Blue eyes. They left by giving an evil stare to both Stella and Bloom. Stella was fuming and she was about to run after the two sophomores and give them a piece of her mind.

"Forget about those two girls and lets go shopping, Stel." Bloom said and with that they both went to there favorite stores.

**At Red fountain…**

All the students of both Alfea and Red Fountain were gathered in huge ball room. They were either boogying down to the beat or eating or just talking with each other. Everyone had been there for a long time… well not everybody. Every student started to dance, but then the music suddenly stopped and two figures emerged from the doorway. It was Stella and Bloom looking gorgeous in their brand new dresses.

Stella was dressed in a beautiful sparkling yellow gown that hugged all of her right curves. She wore matching yellow gold pumps. She left the whole room in all aw especially all the boys. Bloom wore a Blue spaghetti strap gown that also fitted her beautifully and she wore matching blue pumps as well. She caught the attention of the guys too just like her younger sister had.

Everyone just stared at the girl's beauty and didn't move a muscle. Then Ms. Faragonda walked up to Stella and Bloom.

"Everyone these are the new students, well because they are freshmans. But they are really special. They are the Princesses of the most powerful kingdom in all the realms. They are the princesses of Spalaria ( the combination of Solaria and Sparx, sorry couldn't think of anything else). So please offer the best welcome you can possible." Ms. Faragonda said in her little speech.

"Oh so you little freshmen are the princesses of Spalaria. Well that won't make a difference because you will never fit in," Aubrey said in Stella's face.

"Yea whatever! Well we are not going to let you ruin our evening so just back off." Bloom said to Shannon. Bloom took Stella's hand and dragged her away from Aubrey and Stella.

"Hey babes want to dance?" guys kept asking Bloom and Stella.

"Hey would you like to dance Princess?" a hand popped out in front of Stella. She then looked to see who it belonged to and saw a handsome brunette standing in front of her with his hand stretched out. She then smiled and grabbed his hand and then they walked to the dance floor. Every other guy was watching jealously as Brandon escorted the beautiful princess to the dance floor. All the guys hated that Brandon always got everything he always wanted and now he also got the pretty princess.

"Told you that we would be seeing a lot of each other. And by the way you look drop dead gorgeous." Brandon said looking Stella over once more.

"Hey thanks and you don't look so bad either," Stella began, "By the way thanks again for saving me from those guards." Stella said thanking him once more.

"Hey well no problem, I'm a hero its what I do. And I'm one of the top students in Red Fountain." He said

"Wow impressive," Stella giggled.

**Meanwhile…**

Bloom had been watching her sister have a great time with Brandon and had gotten thirsty so she went for a drink.

"Hey Bloom!" said a familiar voice she spun around to see who it was. It was the blonde that had saved her from those evil guards.

"Hey Sky. What's up?" She asked him nervously.

"I was wondering if you would like to dance. I mean Brandon is dancing with your younger sister so I though maybe I would dance with you, well that's if you want too. I mean it looks fun." Sky stuttered.

"Sure, let's go." Bloom said while dragging him to the dance floor. Both of them started to dance to the slow song that was being played by the DJ. Everything around them disappeared… it was as if they were in a trance just like Stella and Brandon were. But there were these two loud shrieking voices that pierced their ears and they all snapped back to reality.

"Hey you two freshmen get your paws off of our boyfriends," Aubrey and Shannon yelled.

"Boyfriends" Stella yelled taking her arms off from around Brandon's neck.

"You asked us to dance when you have girlfriends?" Bloom yelled at both boys. Stella started to walk away, but Brandon grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Let go of me," Stella began but this only made Brandon hold her hand tighter, "I said let go of me."

"Look Bloom and Stella they are not our girlfriends. We just went to a dance with them once last year and they think that we're their boyfriends, but we're not we swear." Sky said looking right into Bloom's eyes.

"Okay I believe you" Bloom said giving Sky a hug while Stella gave one to Brandon.

"Hey we said to get your paws off" Aubrey said pulling Stella away from Brandon, her so called boyfriend. Stella fell to the ground while Bloom fell next to her because Shannon had done the same to her for hugging her so called boyfriend Sky.

"Okay you have gotten on my last nerves" Stella said helping Bloom up.

"Oh , we're so scared the princesses of Spalaria are going to kick our butts" Shannon said sarcastically.

"Just bring it on" Shannon said as she and her friend Aubrey Transformed into their Fairy outfits. This caught the attention of all the students and the teachers.

"Oh don't worry, me and my girl always bring it" Stella said.

"Ready Stella …Magic Winx!" Bloom said as she transformed into a light blue mini skirt, a matching top and a matching short boots and fairy wings coming out of her back. As for Stella, she transformed into orange short shorts, a matching one strap top and knee high, high heel boots with wings also coming out of her back.

All the girls smiled in aw at Stella and Bloom's outfits while the red fountain boys awed at all the skin they were showing. Aubrey and Shannon started to blast attacks at Stella and Bloom.

"Ms. Faragonda, don't you think that we should stop them?" Professor Saladin the Red Fountain Headmaster asked the headmistress of Alfea.

"No not yet, I like to see what my students can do under pressure." She replied.

Aubrey and Shannon both summoned their most powerful attacks and attacked the two princesses.

"I thought you two always bring it, what happened now?" Aubrey asked while Shannon nodded and giggled.

"Oh but who said that we were done with you?" Bloom said as everyone was shocked to hear this statement.

Both Stella and Bloom flew back up to the sky and their hair was floating everywhere. A sudden strike of colorful lights encircled them.

"I call upon the powers of the Dragon fire within me." Bloom yelled.

"And I call upon the powers of The Sun and The Moon." Stella yelled as well.

"What? But how can this be?" Ms. Faragonda and the other teachers said together.

"Fire Fury" Bloom yelled.

"Solar Flare" Stella yelled at the same time. Red light came out of Bloom's hands while yellow light came out of Stella's. The attacks hit Aubrey and Shannon harshly and they both lay one the floor unconscious. Stella and Bloom flew back down to the ground as everyone clapped and cheered. Brandon came up to Stella and pulled her into a long passionate kiss as Sky hugged bloom and then pulled her into a short but sweet kiss.

"Oh my lord, I can't believe that these two princesses possess the powers of the dragon fire and the sun and moon. They must be the chosen ones… how incredible." Ms. F (short for ms. Faragonda) whispered to herself.

Author's Note: Review!! Hope you liked this chapter. Review our other stories too. We need at least 5 reviews to continue. We'll update soon.


End file.
